Yuki Eiri's List
by Mafe Ly
Summary: - TRADUÇÃO - 50 coisas que eu nunca faria, algumas que eu nunca deveria ter feito e outras que eu nunca farei de novo.


**Oieee =D**

**Boom, aqui estou eu com OUTRA tradução de Gravitation XD**

**Sendo uma tradução, pode-se deduzir que a original não me pertence, mas sim à ****TristainMontmorency****. Obrigada por me deixar traduzir ;D Boom, já que já estou falando sobre isso, Gravitation também não me pertence -.-'**

**Ahhh sim, e gostaria de agardecer à Ketz-chan por dar uma mão ;D**

**De qualquer forma, enjoy =D**

**Mafê Ly****

**OoOoOOoOOoooo**

**Eiri Yuki's List**

1. Deixar o Shuichi cozinhar.

- Nenhuma boa comida vale a pena aos desastres que seguem sua preparação. Isso sempre acaba em hospitais ou bolsas de gelo. O pirralho é a única pessoa que consegue se queimar numa torradeira para crianças (sem tentativas, sem queimaduras). Eu ainda não consigo descobrir como ele faz isso.

2. Parar de fumar.

- Nunca vai acontecer, especialmente com o Shuichi por perto.

3. Escrever músicas para ele.

- Mesmo se eu o ajudar a escrever, a escrita dele vai continuar um lixo.

4. Ir a reuniões de família.

- Eu preferiria ir para o inferno.

5. Conhecer a família do Shuichi.

- Insanidade é coisa de família. Até telefonemas me fazem encolher, e eles nem estão falando comigo.

6. Dar um carro ao Shuichi.

- Ele quase destruiu o meu. Se ele quiser um carro, ele próprio terá que comprar. Assim ele pode bater em tudo o que ele quiser, contanto que ele não se machuque.

7. Não deixar NINGUÉM ter acesso ao meu laptop.

- Eu matarei para isso.

8. Deixar Tatsuha conhecer o Ryuuichi.

- Eu não vou parar de ouvir sobre isso por DIAS. Ele vai passar no meu apartamento só para que ele possa gritar no meu ouvido toda vez que eu sair de casa. Fanboys.

9. Dar ao Shuichi acesso a qualquer coisa pessoal minha.

- Isso é para proteção, minha e eu ver, ouvir ou sentir qualquer coisa que me lembre vagamente a Bad Luck nas minhas coisas, vou acabar num tribunal, acusado de assassinato, implorando minha inocência e alegando minha insanidade.

10. Deixar o Shuichi sozinho.

- A casa não vai sobreviver. A minha sanidade não vai sobreviver. Ele pensa nas coisas mais idiotas quando deixado sozinho. Ele já pensa coisas estúpidas mesmo quando eu estou lá para impor limites. Eu não quero saber o que acontecerá se eu não estiver lá.

11. Cantar ou dançar.

- Eu pareço um pirralho hiperativo?

12. Deixar o Shuichi escolher minhas roupas.

- Você já VIU as dele? Não. Nunca. Eu prefiro longas camisetas e calçaS muito obrigado.

13. Ensinar tango ao Shuichi.

- Ensine ele a dançar Cha-Cha-Cha para um evento e não tenho a menor intenção de repetir a tortura, ainda mais numa dança como tango.

14. Deixar o Shuichi ficar com o controle remoto enquanto eu estiver na sala.

- Já viu um daqueles estúpidos coelhinhos de desenhos 'cantando' alguma pseudo-música para bebês? Adicione isso a um Shuichi cantando junto o mais alto que consegue. Vai resultar em uma cena bem perturbadora.

15. Colocar trancas na porta do quarto.

- Ele já se tranca _no banheiro_ por HORAS. Eu tenho que colocar a porta abaixo para que eu possa usá-lo. Não quero lidar com falta de sono só porque ele se trancou no quarto sem intenção.

16. Shuichi e Ryuuichi no apartamento.

- Eu vou matar os dois se eu encontrar desenhos e figurinhas por todas as paredes e pelo chão. Você sabe o trabalho que dá tirar tinta das paredes? E eles destruíram boa parte da minha cozinha. E o quarto, aquilo foi o mais terrível pesadelo. Eu nunca vi tamanha cena de trauma induzido.

17. Dar dinheiro extra ao Shuichi.

- Não depois que eu descobri onde ele gasta. Nas fantasias. Uma fantasia de Pepsi. Jesus.

18. Deixar Shuichi conversar com Tohma depois de uma briga.

- Minha irmã me ligou perguntando o que me deixa excitado assim ela pode dizer para o pirralho, e além disso, me deu uma descrição do que ele espera de mim, o que inclui – aparentemente – um jantar caro a luz de velas. Ela também estava irritada comigo porque eles eram interrompidos enquanto tinham um pouco de _'_tempo bem aproveitado_'._

19. Dormir antes do Shuichi chegar em casa.

- De qualquer forma, é uma causa inútil. Eu sempre acordo quando ele chega E ele imediatamente entra em pânico se eu não responder quando me chama. Honestamente, o que ele pensa? Que irá me chamar e eu não irei responder porque já terei desaparecido? Por favor, eu não sou tão covarde assim. Ta, só um pouco.

20. Ir embora sem deixar um bilhete.

- Ele procurará por mim até os pés começarem a sangrar porque eu não me dei ao luxo de lhe dizer que tinha um encontro com a minha editora e voltaria tarde. Ele também me liga e manda tanta mensagem quando eu 'desapareço' que meu celular ainda indica ' MEMÓRIA CHEIA' mesmo depois de eu ter apagado tudo 50 vezes. Ele pode ser um tanto quanto inseguro. E quando eu saio TODO MUNDO fica sabendo. Ele liga para todos da agenda do telefone, perguntando para cada um se eles sabem onde estou. Eu sei disso porque o Editor Chefe reclamou uma vez. Aparentemente, Shuichi ligou para ele no meio de uma reunião. Honestamente, eu desaparecer levaria o pirralho para o hospital e levaria a maioria dos amigos e conhecidos ao limite da sanidade mental.

21. Jogar meu laptop na cabeça dele em sinal de frustração.

- Não irá acontecer. Eu provavelmente perderia meus arquivos e ele provavelmente acabaria no hospital, com os olhos saltando para fora.

22. Dizer ao pirralho a senha do meu e-mail.

- Ele vai se deprimir e viver pelos cantos se ler meus e-mails. Eu não sou idiota.

23. Criar um site onde todos podem deixar comentários.

- Eu irei matar o imbecil que fez isso e usou o meu nome. Shuichi não parava de chorar porque alguns fans estavam xingando-o até a primeira geração. Eu os matarei também, digo, os fans. Só eu posso fazê-lo chorar. Eles não têm esse privilégio. Só _eu_ tenho, porque eu tenho que lidar com o humor oscilante dele.

24. Receber Ryuuichi no apartamento.

- Se ele quiser me ver ou ao Shuichi, podem fazer isso do lado de fora. E eu quero matar o Kumagoro. Maldito coelho dos desenhos que o Shuichi vive assistindo.

25. Deixar Ayaka se aproximar mais que um raio de 10 metros.

- Eu odiei ver Shuichi chorando naquele momento. Ayaka pode ser uma pirralha estraga prazeres e isso não é nem um pouco fofo ou divertido_._ Acho que fiquei um pouco preocupado quando Shuichi saiu correndo ao me ver com ela. Naquele momento ele não tinha nenhum motivo para voltar para mim, ele poderia ter me deixado e eu levaria toda a culpa. Ainda bem que ele não fez isso, ainda que ele não permita que Ayaka e eu fiquemos no mesmo local.

26. Permitir facas no apartamento.

_- _Eu não me importo se tudo o que comemos é comida de microondas ou entregue em casa. Nenhuma faca na cozinha ou em todo o apartamento! Elas são uma ótima inspiração para o suicídio e eu não quero ter que ir para o hospital carregando um amante sangrando sem parar só porque ele descuidadamente se cortou enquanto passava manteiga na torrada.

27. Ler reportagens estatísticas.

- Não, na verdade eu não quero saber quantos suicídios que não deram certam ocorreram. Eu não quero ser paranóico. Aquele pirralho é alguém que falharia planejando a própria morte (mais conhecido como suicídio), mas pode se matar acidentalmente enquanto corta o papel. Eu me recuso a ser paranóico. Ele não pode cometer suicídio devido a estupidez, mas pode acidentalmente se matar por idiotice.

28. Deixar o Shuichi trazer o trabalho para casa.

- Ele esquece que eu existo quando está ensaiando para uma turnê. Eu odeio ser ignorado só porque ele está praticando. Escrever as letras é permitido porque ele espera a minha aprovação, mas o resto tem que ficar no estúdio.

29. Dizer 'eu te amo'.

- Essas palavras são comuns e já perderam o significado. Ações são muito mais importantes combinadas com algumas 'frases de efeito'. Além do mais, ele diz 'eu te amo' o suficiente para nós dois. Entretanto, ainda me recuso a beijar em público, idiota.

30. Falar sobre Ele.

- Eu não gosto de como eu me sinto vulnerável depois disso. E odeio o olhar do Shuichi quando eu falo Seu nome, como se fosse bater nele caso O visse. Eu não quero ser protegido. Serei _eu_ quem irá protegê-lo.

31. Deixar o Shuichi dormir sozinho.

- Ele entra em pânico e chora demais; não é nem divertido.

32. Não confiar em ninguém para fazer meus planos.

- Ninguém eu quero dizer NINGUÉM mesmo faz planos para mim. Nem a Mika, nem o Tohma, e pelo amor de Deus, nunca o pirralho. Tente e morra.

33. Comprar um bichinho.

- Shuichi mataria ele 'acidentalmente'. Enterrá-lo seria um saco.

34. Deixar dinheiro jogado por ai.

- Não depois do incidente com o corte de cabelo. Não.

35. Comemorar o dia dos Namorados.

- Dia dos Namorados + aura romântica = Shuichi hiperativo. Pior que isso também tem chocolate (duh!). Se eu pudesse impedir as fãs dele de dar- lhe chocolate, eu faria. Elas podem pensar que é um gesto legal de apreciação, mas eu não acho. Não são ELAS que tem que lidar com um Shuichi com altos níveis de açúcar.

36. Dar chocolate, doces e café para ele.

- Razões óbvias. Adivinhe, idiota.

37. Tomar banho com o Shuichi.

- Nenhum de nós agüenta banho com água quente.

38. Deixar o Shuichi com Tatsuha quando eu ficar longe por um longo período de tempo

- Nunca mais depois que eu o vi agarrando o pirralho imaginando que era o ém toca nele, só eu.

39. Deixar outras pessoas chamarem o Shuichi de estúpido.

- Só eu posso chamar aquele pirralho de estúpido. Ele pode realmente acreditar se isso for dito várias vezes. Shuichi pode ser hiperativo, infantil e um pirralho, mas ele não é estúpido.

40. Dizer 'eu te odeio' a ele com raiva.

- Eu seria o primeiro a admitir que isso é uma coisa estúpida de se fazer, mas eu nunca pensei que ele realmente iria me deixar. Ele me deixou, por UMA SEMANA! Sem ao menos dizer ao Hiro ou à família ou a qualquer um onde ele estava. Eu quase morri de preocupação.

41. Dizer a ele ' eu estava preocupado'.

- Baseado nas reações dele, você pensaria que eu lhe disse que ele é o rei de Atlantis.

42. Reconhecer a presença do K.

- Ele só pensa em negócios e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de me tornar um de seus incentivos para fazer o Shuichi trabalhar.

43. Comprar um vestido para o Shuichi.

- Jesus Cristo.

44. Proclamar amor eterno para impedir que o Shuichi vá embora.

- Primeiro, ele não vai embora (eu iria caçá-lo e arrastá-lo de volta, esperneando e gritando). Segundo, ele sabe que eu o amo.

45. Deixá-lo ler os agradecimentos nos meus livros.

- Eu preferiria o inferno.

46. Deixar ele ler meus livros

_-_Eu o levaria para o inferno.

47. Odiar rosa.

- O idiota tingiu o cabelo de laranja. Laranja! Laranja neon! O chuveiro ficou laranja por semanas! Idiota.

48. Limpar a sala de visitas.

- Fiz isso uma vez, nunca farei de novo. Era absurda a quantidade de tralhas que estavam lá. Nunca mais entrarei naquele lugar, ainda mais para limpá-lo.

49. Traí-lo.

- Isso mataria a nós dois.

50. Ir embora.

- Nenhum de nós sobreviveria.

**Fim.**


End file.
